You Were My Older Sister
by Lady Fyria
Summary: A SPARTAN who knew Six finds the helmet that once belonged to Six, but now belongs to Reach. Written in that SPARTAN's POV. Sequel to You Were My Best Friend.


**Welcome to the sequel (of sorts) to You Were my Best Friend. Thanks to those who have reviewed! More reviews would be greatly appreciated. This was revised and reposted 8-28-2011.**

_**I have to apologize to one of my reviewers: Before I said that my OC was a generation II SPARTAN, but I realize that's not possible. I didn't know the difference, but now I do, so thank you! And I know S-IIIs didn't use clones- It was something that B-312 did herself.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Aszod, Planet Reach<strong>

**Old Shipbreaking Graveyard**

**August 16, 2589 - 17:46:02**

Are you with me today, sister? Here on Reach?

The place you died?

Your helmet is still here, once half buried in the ground, now in my hands. The crack in your visor is still there; seemingly as fresh as it was when it first was made. Your armor is nowhere in sight though; you, like your armor, belongs to Reach. As we all do.

There was a day where I hoped you were alive, that we would meet again. I remember clearly the day you disappeared. The real you disappeared. I don't know how, but you went missing. I knew. Nobody else did, because in your place was a clone. That clone died some time after of a sickness, which was how I confirmed it wasn't you.

You had said to me no sickness could ever take you, and I believed that. You never got sick.

A month after I received word of your sacrifice, I met a man. You met him, too. He said he knew you, worked with you. He was the rifleman of your team, Jun. I found out in a restricted file a friend hacked that you ran away to join the army, ran away to become a SPARTAN. Even though our parents were completely against it. I was against it, until I realized what you did. And I'm proud of you.

You probably know what I'm about to say.

Yes, sister mine, I am a SPARTAN.

I always wanted to be like you, and now I am.

I wonder if you even remember me. Your sister, Candice. You should remember me, since I'm a year younger and still remember. If you don't, then once I join you in the afterlife I'm gonna me you remember the hard way.

The war is over, by the way. As much as I want you alive, I find you lucky that you died before…before the Flood. They were absolutely terrible, and they haunt my dreams, along with the screams of agony my men experienced from being infected by them. And then I had to kill them…

The war is only over because of you. That makes me more proud to be your sister than I was before. Because you saved the Pillar of Autumn, the SPARTAN-II aboard it, John-117 famously known as Master Chief, was able to activate Halo. We actually had to find other rings before the Flood was entirely exterminated, but it's gone now. Finally.

But in order to do all that, we united with the Elites. Weird, huh? They are kinda cool once they're not trying to kill you. I made friends with a few of them. Yet at the same time, it was their kind that killed you, weren't they?

The Elites have returned to their home world under the command of the Arbiter, who helped the Chief. Unfortunately, the Chief is missing, and there are very few SPARTANS left in existence.

I miss you, sister. I wish you were here. We are at peace once again, and it is a wonderful sight to see the relief and joy on people's faces. They built a memorial of you and your team, you know that? I guess I have a lot of work to do if I want a statue of me.

What would you want me to do with your helmet? I sincerely doubt I will be able to keep it, and I don't think you would want it in a museum of some sort. I barely knew you, yet I feel as though I know what you want. Your helmet will stay in the hands of the earth.

Our parents are dead. The Flood got to them. I try to make myself feel better about that by saying that they were put out of their misery from losing both of their daughters, but most of the time it does not work.

I must be going insane, talking to a you that doesn't exist. If you were here, I'm sure you would know what to do, what to say.

You were my older sister, after all.


End file.
